L'épreuve de trop
by Lilou Ritter
Summary: Harry Potter était un garçon… Peu banal. Sa vie n'était qu'un amas de douleur et de souvenirs douloureux, il avait déjà bien trop vécu. Pourtant lors de sa quatrième année au château de Poudlard... Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, l'épreuve de trop dans sa courte vie. Attention ! Deathfic.


Harry Potter était un garçon… Peu banal. Tout d'abord parce que c'était un sorcier, mais en plus car il était le Survivant. A l'âge d'un an, il avait vaincu Lord Voldemort, plus grand mage noir du siècle, dans des circonstances curieuses encore inconnues cette nuit d'Halloween 1981.

Il avait ensuite passé 10 ans de sa vie dans l'inconscience totale de sa condition, vivant chez la sœur de sa mère, Tante Pétunia, et son mari Oncle Vernon, et leur fils Dudley. Ils étaient la seule famille encore en vie. Pourtant, ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'on pouvait appeler une faille aimante…  
En effet, notre héros a vécu 10 ans de maltraitance, d'indifférence, de violence… Pour eux, il était un monstre, un anormal… Rien de plus.

Autant vous dire que lorsqu'un géant, nommé Hagrid, débarqua pour le tirer de là et l'amener au collège Poudlard, il sauta sur l'occasion pour prendre un mauvais départ.

Ses blessures ne furent jamais découvertes cette année-là car Harry avait compris comment manipuler son don pour la magie afin de dissimuler ses cicatrices et bleus.  
Cependant, sa première dans l'école de sorcellerie ne fut pas de tout repos. Loin de là. Après de multiples péripéties, elle se termina par la mort du professeur Quirrell, causée par ni plus ni moins que notre jeune Survivant. Pas encore douze ans et pourtant il avait déjà ôté la vie. Mais comme le professeur était possédé par Lord Voldemort, finalement pas mort cette nuit d'Halloween, personne n'en tint compte, ni des possibles séquelles chez l'enfant. Pourquoi le faudrait-il ? Un meurtre à onze ans, ce n'est rien pour le Survivant !

De plus, il fut obligé de retourner chez les Dursley. Alors entre les cauchemars et les coups, il revint à Poudlard deux mois après dans un état lamentable. Aucune trace de coup n'était visible sur son corps encore une fois, pourtant la douleur était belle et bien présente.  
L'année ne se déroula pas mieux que la précédente. Entre rumeurs et persécutions, pour finir en tuant un basilic, il en développa de nouvelles peurs comme une claustrophobie et une panique intense au moindre contact.

Et personne n'avait encore rien remarqué.

Mais l'année suivante… Lorsque le Poudlard Express démarra sans que personne n'ait vu le Survivant, qui n'était effectivement pas monté à bord, plusieurs questions se posèrent. De plus, Sirius Black, le parrain d'Harry qui avait supposément trahit ses parents et causé leur mort s'était enfui de la prison des sorciers, Azkaban.  
Au bout de 15 jours sans aucune nouvelle du jeune Potter, le directeur commença vraiment à s'inquiéter et réagit enfin, décidant de se rendre au 4, Privet Drive avec des membres de l'équipe professorale.  
Ainsi, les professeurs McGonagall, Snape, Dumbledore et Lupin se retrouvèrent devant cette maison en ce jour qui marqua un premier tournant pour l'ensemble du monde sorcier.

Tout d'abord, ils furent obligés de stupéfixer l'oncle du garçon, qui piqua une colère monumentale en les voyant arriver, ainsi que son cousin qui les empêchait d'aller à l'étage sans explications valables à ses yeux. Lupin et Snape furent ceux chargés de fouiller cette partie-ci de la maison.

Le directeur et son adjointe surent qu'ils avaient un réel problème lorsqu'ils entendirent un cri inhumain de rage. Pris de peur, ils se précipitèrent jusqu'à atteindre une minuscule chambre à l'étage, dont l'obscurité ne cachait rien de l'horrible spectacle qui les y attendait.

Harry était allongé sur son lit, la pâleur de sa peau tranchait abominablement avec le rouge sang qui tachait les draps, il était dans un état déplorable, et sa poitrine se soulevait à peine et très irrégulièrement. Un chien noir émettait des bruits qu'on pouvait assimiler à des sanglots, blotti contre lui, et Lupin était agenouillé au sol, retenu difficilement par Snape, ses yeux avaient virés au doré. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre que le Survivant ne le serait bientôt plus et que le loup en Remus prenait le contrôle sous la colère.

A partir de là, une course contre la montre, ou plutôt contre la mort, commença pour sauver le jeune homme d'à peine 13 ans. Poppy, Dumbledore, Snape et le fidèle chien du garçon se relayèrent pour le soigner, ou le veiller.  
Il fallut près de deux mois pour qu'Harry se réveille. Entre sa rééducation et les cours qu'il dut rapidement rattraper, l'année se passa trop rapidement. Cependant, quelque chose de bon en ressortait pour une fois. Le chien noir qui avait tant surveillé Harry n'était autre que Sirius Black, qui était en fait innocent. Par divers moyens dont Harry ne savait rien à part qu'ils intégraient la capture d'un rat, Dumbledore réussit à lui offrir un réel procès dont il ressortit libre, indemnisé, mais surtout avec un nouveau statut : père adoptif du jeune Harry Potter. Remus devint son second tuteur, s'étant remis en couple avec son amour de jeunesse, le Lord Black. Le jeune homme avait tout ce dont il avait rêvé : il ne retournerait plus jamais chez les Dursley, mais il avait maintenant une véritable famille qui était là pour lui. Durant l'été, il finit de se remettre, même plus puisque ses tuteurs prirent la décision de l'entraîner, et sa puissance magique et physique augmentèrent notablement.  
Ils étaient restés à Poudlard afin d'utiliser légalement la magie en toute légalité pendant les sessions d'entrainement, alors Harry remarqua tout de suite l'attitude des professeurs. Quelque chose se tramait pour la prochaine rentrée.

Quoique ce soit, il savait que ça ne serait pas bon pour lui, une année tranquille était trop demander pour Celui-Qui-A-Survécu.

Et effectivement, ça n'allait pas rater.

* * *

\- Cédric ! s'exclama Harry. Attention à gauche !

Cédric tourna la tête juste à temps pour se jeter en avant et passer de justesse devant la chose en évitant la collision, mais dans sa précipitation, il trébucha. Sa baguette lui échappa des mains tandis qu'une araignée géante surgissait sur le chemin et fonçait sur lui.

\- Stupéfix ! cria Harry. Impedimeta !

Le sortilège atteignit le corps noir, velu, gigantesque de l'araignée, mais c'était inutile.

Marmonnant dans sa barbe –inexistante-, Harry se rappela d'un des sorts qu'il avait vu lors d'un de ses entrainement avec Siri'. Le jetant sans une parole, son sortilège eut l'effet escompté et l'araignée s'effondre.

\- Harry ! s'écria Cédric. Tout va bien ? Elle n'est pas tombée sur toi ?

\- Non, lui répondit-il, la respiration haletante, mais souriant.

Il se tourna vers Cédric qui n'était plus qu'à quelques pas du trophée qui scintillait derrière lui.

\- Prend-le, vas-y, tu es tout prêt.

Mais celui-ci ne bougea pas. Il contempla le trophée, et prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Non. C'est toi qui dois gagner. Tu es le plus jeune de nous tous, pourtant tu as sauvé ma peau deux fois ce soir.

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche. Cesse de faire ton noble généreux et prend le. Je n'ai jamais voulu participer à ce tournoi. Tu es le vrai champion de Poudlard, dans tous les cas notre école sera gagnante. C'est tout ce qui compte.

\- Non.

\- C'est tout ce qui compte.

\- Non.

\- … Tous les deux.

\- Quoi ?

\- On le prend ensemble. En même temps. On sera à ex-aequo, victoire pour Poudlard, fin de l'histoire.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors allons-y, acquiesça-t-il. Un… Deux… Trois…

D'un même geste, ils saisirent chacun une anse du trophée.  
Au même instant, ils sentirent une sorte de crochet qui semblait les agripper au niveau de leur nombril.  
Et quelques secondes plus tard, le labyrinthe et Poudlard avaient disparus.

* * *

Harry sentit ses pieds atterrir lourdement sur le sol, mais il se rétablit avant de chuter, se rattrapant à Cédric.

\- Sais-tu où nous sommes ? lui demanda-t-il à voix basse.

En milieu inconnu, toujours éviter de faire du bruit inutile avant d'être certain de notre sécurité. Et pour l'instant, tout ce qu'Harry pouvait dire, c'est qu'ils n'étaient plus du tout dans le parc de Poudlard. De toute évidence, ils avaient parcouru des kilomètres — peut-être même des centaines de kilomètres, car les montagnes qui entouraient le château avaient disparu. Ils se trouvaient à présent dans un cimetière obscur, envahi par la végétation. A leur droite, derrière un grand if, se dessinaient les contours d'une petite église. A leur gauche s'élevait une colline et Harry distingua la silhouette d'une belle maison ancienne qui se dressait à son sommet, et tout autour d'eux se tenaient des dizaines et des dizaines de tombes.

L'expression de Cédric montrait qu'il n'en savait pas plus que lui.

\- Non. Est-ce que tes tuteurs t'avaient prévenu que le trophée serait un Portoloin ?

\- Non plus. Et malheureusement, je ne suis pas certain que ça fasse réellement de la tâche. Dumbledore a beau être fou, il ne ferait sortir personne de l'enceinte de Poudlard sans surveillance rapprochée.

\- Surtout le Survivant, confirma Cédric.

D'un accord silencieux, ils se mirent dos à dos, et commencèrent à tourner en rond. Harry avait confiance en ses capacités et en celles du septième année. Se déplaçant de façon à être à couvert, baguettes bien en main et attentifs, ils étaient aux aguets. Une boule au ventre, et une vague impression d'être observé, Harry ne perdait pas le nord, se concentrant sur les entrainements de cet été.

Des bruits de pas. D'un même geste, ils se tournèrent vers l'origine du bruit sans se montrer. Scrutant l'obscurité, ils distinguèrent la silhouette d'un homme marchant parmi les tombes d'un pas assuré. Harry n'arrivait pas à apercevoir son visage mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de reconnaître la démarche de l'homme. Peter Pettigrew. De petite taille, il était vêtu d'une cape avec un capuchon rabattu sur la tête pour cacher son visage. Et à la manière dont il tenait les bras, il portait visiblement quelque chose devant lui. Lorsqu'il se fut approché davantage, Harry eut l'impression que c'était un bébé qu'il portait dans les bras... Ou peut-être s'agissait-il d'une simple robe de sorcier roulée en boule ?

D'un signe de la main, il prévint Cédric du danger imminent. Queudver n'était pas innocent, ils ne devaient surtout pas baisser leur garde où ils risqueraient la mort. Repoussant l'angoisse qui montait en lui, Harry resserra la prise tremblotante sur sa baguette et ne lâcha pas des yeux la silhouette. Puis, sans le moindre signe avant-coureur, il ressentit brusquement une douleur si insoutenable qu'il eut l'impression que sa cicatrice explosait. Mais de sa vie, il avait déjà éprouvé une souffrance bien plus forte, alors il combattit la douleur, le sang s'écoulant de son front, ne laissant surtout pas tomber sa baguette et serrant les lèvres pour ne laisser passer aucun gémissement de douleur. C'était hors de question, ils se feraient immédiatement repérer alors, et ils ne pouvaient se le permettre. Il se retint juste à l'épaule de Cédric lorsque la douleur lui fit tourner la tête, mais ne se permit aucune autre réaction. Il pourrait relâcher prise lorsque le danger serait écarté.

 _\- Où sont-ils_ ? entendirent-ils soudain d'une voix aiguë et glaciale.

Assurément pas celle de Pettigrew. Malheureusement, Harry la connaissait, trop bien. Palissant, il tapota l'épaule de son camarade et fit un V de ses mains. Pas besoin de plus, Cédric comprit et son visage perdit lui aussi plusieurs teintes de couleurs.

 _\- Le garçon est derrière la tombe là-bas, à droite._

Ils étaient foutus.

Une lueur rouge s'approcha d'eux, et frappa la tombe derrière laquelle ils s'étaient cachés. Sautant et roulant pour éviter les débris de pierre, Harry se releva dès que possible et se mit en position défensive. Il remarqua que Cédric avait roulé à l'opposé de lui, les séparant de plusieurs mètres. Mauvais.

 _\- Tue l'autre._

Harry eut à peine le temps de monter une protection de gravats devant Cédric en distinguant une lumière verte caractéristique s'accrocher dangereusement. Mais la douleur de sa cicatrice atteignit une telle intensité qu'il fut pris de nausées, et il entendit un bruit de chute à côté de lui. Puis la souffrance diminua à nouveau à un niveau plus tolérable.

Terrifié à l'idée de ce qu'il allait découvrir, il ouvrit alors ses paupières brûlantes qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de fermer.

Les bras en croix, Cédric était étendu sur le sol à côté de lui. Mort. Pendant une seconde qui parut une éternité, totalement déconnecté de la réalité, Harry regarda son visage, ses yeux gris, grands ouverts, dénués d'expression, comme les fenêtres d'une maison abandonnée, ses lèvres entrouvertes qui exprimaient la surprise. Puis, avant que son esprit ait eu le temps d'accepter ce qu'il voyait, avant que tout sentiment autre que l'incrédulité ait pu naître en lui, une main le saisit. Le petit homme encapuchonné avait posé son fardeau et à l'aide de sa baguette magique allumée, il traîna Harry vers la pierre tombale, lui ayant retiré la sienne. Avant de se retrouver plaqué contre la surface de marbre, Harry eut tout juste le temps de voir un nom trembloter dans le faisceau lumineux de la baguette magique : TOM RIDDLE.

L'homme à la cape fit apparaître des cordes qui s'enroulèrent autour d'Harry en l'attachant des pieds à la tête à la pierre tombale. Sous le capuchon, Harry entendait une respiration brève, haletante. Il se débattit inutilement et l'homme le frappa d'une main. Une main à laquelle il manquait un doigt, lui confirmant qu'il s'agissait bien sûr de Pettigrew.

\- Sale traître, siffla-t-il.

\- Potter. Tu feras moins le malin après, lui répondit le rat d'un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Il s'occupa ensuite à vérifier la solidité des liens, ses sales doigts tripotant les nœuds. Lorsqu'il fut certain qu'Harry ne pourrait plus faire le moindre mouvement, Queudver tira de sa cape un morceau d'étoffe noire qu'il lui fourra dans la bouche en guise de bâillon. Puis, sans un mot, il s'éloigna.

Harry n'entendit plus rien. Il ne savait pas où Queudver était allé mais il savait qu'il était très mal, alors il observa ce qu'il pouvait voir c'est-à-dire uniquement droit devant lui.  
Le corps de Cédric était étendu à cinq ou six mètres de lui. Un peu plus loin, le Trophée des Trois Sorciers scintillait à la lueur des étoiles. Sa baguette magique était par terre, à ses pieds. La robe de sorcier roulée en boule qu'il avait tout d'abord prise pour un bébé se trouvait près de la tombe. A l'intérieur, quelque chose semblait s'agiter et Harry sentit sa cicatrice lui faire à nouveau mal. Il savait pertinemment ce qu'il y avait dedans, et était certain de ne pas vouloir le voir, il ne voulait pas qu'on la déplie devant lui...

Il y eut soudain un bruit à ses pieds. Harry baissa les yeux et vit un gigantesque serpent qui ondulait dans l'herbe, autour de la pierre tombale à laquelle il était attaché. Se rappelant des leçons de ses tuteurs sur la première guerre sorcière, il en conclut que c'était Nagini, le serpent de Lord Voldemort.

Il entendit la respiration sifflante et saccadée de Queudver s'approcher à nouveau. On aurait dit qu'il traînait derrière lui quelque chose de très lourd. Il revint alors dans son champ de vision et le vit pousser un chaudron de pierre contre la tombe.

Il n'avait jamais vu un chaudron aussi grand. C'était un énorme récipient de pierre, arrondi comme un ventre, dans lequel un homme adulte aurait eu la place de s'asseoir. Apparemment, il était rempli d'eau — Harry l'entendait clapoter. La chose qu'enveloppait la robe roulée en boule s'agitait avec de plus en plus d'insistance, comme si elle essayait de se libérer.

A présent s'affairait autour du chaudron. Soudain, des flammes crépitèrent sous l'énorme récipient et le grand serpent s'éloigna en ondulant dans l'obscurité. Le liquide qui remplissait le chaudron semblait chauffer très vite. Il se mit à bouillonner en projetant des étincelles enflammées comme s'il avait pris feu. Il s'en échappait une épaisse vapeur, estompant la silhouette de Queudver qui entretenait les flammes. Le ballot d'étoffe parut s'agiter de plus en plus et Harry entendit à nouveau la voix aiguë et glacée :

 _\- Dépêche-toi_.

\- A présent, toute la surface du liquide projetait des étincelles, comme si elle était incrustée de diamants.

\- C'est prêt, Maître.

 _\- Maintenant_.

Queudver déplia alors la robe, révélant son contenu, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un hurlement étouffé par le morceau de tissu qui le bâillonnait. Ce qu'il avait sous les yeux était pire encore, cent fois pire que tout ce qu'il avait pu voir ou même imaginer jusqu'à présent. La chose avait la forme d'un enfant accroupi et pourtant, rien n'aurait pu paraître plus éloigné d'un enfant. C'était un être entièrement chauve, recouvert d'écailles grossières, d'un noir rougeâtre. Il avait des bras et des jambes frêles, graciles, et un visage plat, semblable à une tête de serpent, avec des yeux rouges et flamboyants — jamais un enfant n'aurait pu avoir un tel visage. La créature semblait tout juste capable de faire quelques gestes.

Elle leva ses bras minces et les passa autour du cou de Queudver qui la souleva. Dans le mouvement, son capuchon glissa en arrière et Harry vit à la lueur des flammes le visage blafard et souffreteux de Queudver exprimer sa révulsion tandis qu'il transportait la chose auprès du chaudron. Pendant un instant, la tête aplatie, maléfique, fut éclairée par les étincelles qui dansaient à la surface du liquide. Queudver déposa alors la créature dans le chaudron. Il y eut un sifflement et elle disparut sous la surface. Harry entendit son corps frêle heurter avec un bruit sourd le fond du récipient de pierre.

 _Que cette chose se noie, pensa Harry, sa cicatrice plus douloureuse que jamais... Qu'elle se noie…_

Queudver parlait. Sa voix ne tremblait pas, il était assuré comme jamais. Il leva sa baguette magique, ferma les yeux, puis prononça ces paroles dans la nuit noire :

\- Que les ossements du père, donnés en toute ignorance, fassent renaître son fils !

Aux pieds d'Harry, la tombe grinça et il vit une fine volute de poussière s'élever dans les airs puis, obéissant à Queudver, tomber doucement dans le chaudron. La surface, brillante comme le diamant, s'agita et un long sifflement s'en échappa. Des étincelles jaillirent en tous sens et le liquide prit une couleur bleu vif qui ressemblait à un poison. Queudver sortit ensuite de sous sa cape un long poignard à la fine lame argentée. A peine une hésitation brisa sa voix tandis qu'il prononçait ces paroles :

\- Que la chair du serviteur donnée vo-volontairement fasse revivre son maître.

Il tendit sa main droite devant lui — la main à laquelle il manquait un doigt — puis il serra étroitement le poignard dans sa main gauche et l'éleva au-dessus de lui. Harry comprit ce qu'il allait faire une seconde avant qu'il accomplisse son geste. Il ferma les yeux, les paupières étroitement closes, mais ne put ignorer le hurlement qui déchira la nuit et transperça Harry comme si lui aussi avait reçu un coup de poignard. Il entendit quelque chose tomber sur le sol puis les halètements angoissés de Queudver, et enfin un bruit d'éclaboussure qui lui retourna l'estomac. Harry ne pouvait se résoudre à rouvrir les yeux, mais une lueur d'un rouge incandescent, qui venait du chaudron, traversa ses paupières closes...

Queudver gémissait de douleur, la respiration précipitée. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il sentit son souffle sur son visage qu'Harry prit conscience de la présence de Queudver juste devant lui.

\- Que le s-sang de l'ennemi... pris par la force... ressuscite celui qui le combat.

Harry ne put rien faire. Il était trop solidement attaché. Se débattant inutilement contre ses liens, il vit le poignard étincelant trembler dans la main désormais unique de Queudver. Puis il sentit la pointe de la lame pénétrer le creux de son bras droit et le sang couler lentement dans la manche de sa robe déchirée. Queudver, haletant sous la douleur, fouilla maladroitement dans sa poche et en tira un flacon dont il appuya le goulot contre la coupure d'Harry pour recueillir le sang qui gouttait. D'un pas chancelant, il retourna ensuite auprès du chaudron et y versa le sang. Le liquide devint aussitôt d'un blanc aveuglant. Sa besogne achevée, Queudver tomba à genoux devant le chaudron, puis s'affaissa sur le flanc et resta étendu sur le sol, agité de spasmes, serrant contre lui le moignon sanglant de son bras mutilé. Le chaudron bouillonnait, projetant de tous côtés des étincelles semblables à des diamants si brillants que tout le reste paraissait par contraste d'un noir profond. Pendant un long moment, rien ne se produisit.

 _Pourvu que la chose se soit noyée, songea Harry, pourvu que tout ait raté..._

Puis soudain, les étincelles qui jaillissaient du chaudron s'éteignirent. Un panache de vapeur s'éleva alors à la surface du liquide en formant un écran de fumée si épais qu'Harry ne pouvait plus rien voir d'autre, ni Queudver, ni Cédric ni quoi que ce soit.

 _Tout a raté, pensa-t-il... La chose s'est noyée... Faites que la chose soit morte..._

Mais bientôt, une vague de terreur le glaça des pieds à la tête : à travers le nuage de vapeur, il venait d'apercevoir la silhouette sombre d'un homme grand et squelettique qui s'élevait lentement du chaudron.

 _\- Habille-moi,_ dit la voix aiguë et glacée au milieu du panache de vapeur.

Toujours tremblant, Queudver, tenant contre lui son bras mutilé, ramassa la robe noire étalée par terre. Il se releva et, de sa main unique, passa la robe sur la tête de son maître. L'homme squelettique sortit alors du chaudron. Il regarda Harry... et Harry regarda en face le visage qui, en compagnie de son ancienne 'famille', avait hanté ses cauchemars pendant trois ans.

Plus livide qu'une tête de mort, les yeux écarlates et grands ouverts, le nez plat, avec deux fentes en guise de narines, à la manière des serpents... Lord Voldemort venait de renaître devant lui.

Celui-ci détourna le regard et commença à examiner son propre corps. Il contempla ses mains, semblables à de grandes araignées blafardes, puis caressa de ses longs doigts blanchâtres sa poitrine, ses bras, son visage. Ses yeux rouges, aux pupilles verticales comme celles d'un chat, paraissaient encore plus brillants dans l'obscurité. Il tendit les mains devant lui, plia et déplia les doigts avec une expression de ravissement. Il n'accorda pas le moindre regard à Queudver qui se tortillait sur le sol, le bras ruisselant de sang, ni au serpent qui était revenu et sifflait en décrivant des cercles autour d'Harry. Voldemort glissa dans une poche de sa robe une de ses mains aux doigts d'une longueur surnaturelle et en sortit une baguette magique. Il la caressa doucement, la leva et la pointa sur Queudver qui fut soulevé du sol et projeté contre la pierre tombale à laquelle Harry était attaché. Il s'effondra par terre et resta là, recroquevillé. Voldemort tourna alors ses yeux écarlates vers Harry et éclata d'un rire aigu, glacial, sans joie.

Il s'approcha, se pencha et saisit le bras gauche amorphe de Queudver. Il lui remonta la manche jusqu'au-dessus du coude et Harry vit sur sa peau un tatouage rouge, éclatant, qui représentait une tête de mort avec un serpent qui sortait de la bouche : la Marque des Ténèbres.

Voldemort l'examina attentivement, sans prêter attention aux sanglots incontrôlables de Queudver.

 _\- Elle est de retour_ , dit-il à voix basse _. Ils l'auront tous remarquée... Maintenant, nous allons voir... Nous allons savoir..._

Il appuya son long index blanchâtre sur la marque que portait le bras de Queudver. Aussitôt, une douleur aiguë transperça à nouveau la cicatrice d'Harry et Queudver poussa un long gémissement. Voldemort retira son doigt, et Harry vit alors que la marque était devenue d'un noir de jais. Avec une expression cruelle et satisfaite, Voldemort se redressa, rejeta la tête en arrière et scruta l'obscurité du cimetière.

 _\- Combien auront le courage de revenir lorsqu'ils la sentiront ?_ murmura-t-il, ses yeux rouges flamboyant vers les étoiles _. Et combien seront assez sots pour rester à l'écart ?_

Il se mit à faire les cent pas devant Harry et Queudver, son regard balayant l'étendue du cimetière. Au bout d'un long moment, il se tourna à nouveau vers Harry et un sourire féroce déforma son visage de serpent.

 _\- Harry Potter, tu te tiens sur les restes de mon père,_ dit-il d'une voix sifflante _. C'était un Moldu et un imbécile... très semblable à ta chère mère. Mais tous deux ont eu leur utilité, n'est-ce pas ? Ta mère est morte pour te protéger quand tu étais enfant... et moi, j'ai tué mon père. Mais regarde comme il m'a été utile dans la mort !_

Une nouvelle fois, Voldemort éclata de rire. Il recommença à faire les cent pas en jetant des regards tout autour du cimetière et le serpent continua de décrire des cercles dans l'herbe.

 _\- Tu vois cette maison sur la colline, Potter ? Mon père y habitait. Ma mère, une sorcière qui vivait ici, dans ce village, est tombée amoureuse de lui. Mais il l'a abandonnée quand elle lui a révélé ce qu'elle était... Mon père n'aimait pas la magie... Il l'a donc quittée avant même ma naissance pour retourner chez ses parents Moldus. Ma mère est morte en me donnant le jour et j'ai été élevé dans un orphelinat Moldu... mais j'avais juré de retrouver mon père... et je me suis vengé de lui, de cet idiot qui m'avait donné son nom... Tom Riddle._

Il continuait inlassablement de faire les cent pas, ses yeux rouges allant d'une tombe à l'autre.

 _\- Écoute-moi ça, voilà que je suis en train de revivre l'histoire de ma famille,_ dit-il à voix basse. _Je deviens sentimental. Mais regarde, Harry ! Ma véritable famille revient…_

S'élevant de partout, Harry entendit soudain des bruissements d'étoffe. Entre les tombes, derrière l'if, dans chaque coin d'ombre, des sorciers vêtus de capes arrivaient en transplanant. Tous avaient le visage masqué par des cagoules. Et un par un, ils s'avançaient... lentement, précautionneusement, comme s'ils avaient du mal à en croire leurs yeux.

Debout au milieu du cimetière, Voldemort les regardait venir vers lui. Puis l'un des Mangemorts tomba à genoux, rampa vers Voldemort et embrassa l'ourlet de sa robe.

\- Maître... Maître..., murmura-t-il.

Le Mangemort qui se trouvait derrière lui fit de même. Chacun d'eux s'avança ainsi à genoux vers Voldemort, embrassa le bas de sa robe puis rejoignit les autres qui formaient à présent un cercle autour de la tombe de Tom Riddle, d'Harry, et de Queudver qui n'était plus qu'un petit tas de chiffon secoué de spasmes.

Les Mangemorts avaient laissé des espaces libres dans leur cercle comme s'ils attendaient de nouveaux arrivants. Voldemort, lui, ne semblait attendre personne d'autre. Il regarda les visages masqués de ses fidèles et, bien qu'il n'y eût pas de vent, un frémissement parcourut le cercle, comme s'il avait été saisi de frissons.

 _\- Soyez les bienvenus, Mangemorts,_ dit Voldemort à voix basse _. Treize ans... Treize ans ont passé depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus. Pourtant, vous avez répondu à mon appel comme si nous nous étions quittés hier... Cela signifie que nous sommes toujours unis sous la Marque des Ténèbres ! Mais est-ce bien sûr ?_

Il rejeta en arrière son horrible tête et renifla, élargissant ses narines en forme de fentes.

 _\- Je sens les effluves de la culpabilité,_ dit-il. _Une terrible culpabilité qui empeste l'atmosphère._

Un nouveau frisson parcourut le cercle, comme si chacun d'eux avait voulu, sans l'oser, faire un pas en arrière.

 _\- Je vous vois tous en parfaite santé, avec des pouvoirs intacts — vous avez été si prompts à transplaner ! — et je me demande... comment se fait-il que tous ces sorciers ne soient jamais venus au secours de leur maître à qui ils avaient juré une fidélité éternelle ?_

Personne ne répondit, personne ne fit un geste.

 _\- Je peux donner la réponse moi-même_ , murmura Voldemort. _C'est sans doute qu'ils m'ont cru brisé, parti, disparu. Ils sont donc retournés parmi mes ennemis, ils ont plaidé l'innocence, l'ignorance, ils ont prétendu avoir été ensorcelés... Je me demande alors... Comment ont-ils pu penser que je ne reviendrais pas ? Eux qui savaient tout ce que j'ai fait, il y a déjà longtemps, pour me garantir contre la mort ? Eux qui avaient eu la preuve de l'immensité de mes pouvoirs, au temps où j'étais le plus puissant des sorciers ? Cette fois encore, je peux avancer une réponse. Peut-être ont-ils cru qu'un pouvoir plus grand encore pouvait exister, un pouvoir qui aurait pu vaincre Lord Voldemort lui-même... Peut-être ont-ils juré fidélité à un autre ? Peut-être à ce défenseur des gens du commun, des Sang-de-Bourbe et des Moldus, Albus Dumbledore ?_

A la mention du nom de Dumbledore, le cercle frémit et certains murmurèrent en hochant la tête. Mais Voldemort ne leur prêta aucune attention.

 _\- C'est pour moi une déception... Je m'avoue déçu..._

L'un des sorciers masqués se jeta alors en avant, brisant le cercle. Le corps parcouru de tremblements, il se laissa tomber aux pieds de Voldemort.

\- Maître ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix perçante. Maître, pardonnez-moi ! Pardonnez-nous !

Voldemort se mit à rire et leva sa baguette.

 _\- Endoloris !_ dit-il.

Le Mangemort se tordit sur le sol en poussant des hurlements. Harry était sûr qu'on devait l'entendre dans toutes les maisons alentour.

 _Pourvu que la police vienne, songea-t-il désespérément... Quelqu'un... Quelque chose… Sirius, Remus…_

Voldemort leva à nouveau sa baguette et le Mangemort endolori resta étendu à plat ventre, la respiration saccadée.

 _\- Lève-toi, Avery, dit Voldemort d'une voix douce. Lève-toi. Tu demandes mon pardon ? Sache que je ne pardonne pas. Et que je n'oublie pas. Treize longues années... Je veux que tu me rendes treize ans avant de te pardonner._

Voldemort s'approcha alors de l'homme qui se trouvait à la droite du fameux Avery.

 _\- Lucius, mon cher ami si fuyant,_ murmura-t-il en s'arrêtant devant lui. _On m'a dit que tu n'as pas renoncé aux anciennes pratiques, bien que tu présentes aux yeux du monde un visage respectable. Tu es toujours prêt à prendre l'initiative quand il s'agit de persécuter des Moldus, semble-t-il ? Pourtant, tu n'as jamais essayé de me retrouver, Lucius... Tes exploits à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch étaient amusants, je n'en disconviens pas... Mais ton énergie n'aurait-elle pas été mieux employée à tenter de retrouver et d'aider ton maître ?_

\- Maître, je me tenais prêt à tout moment, répondit précipitamment la voix de Lucius Malfoy sous sa cagoule. Au moindre signe de vous, au moindre murmure qui aurait pu me renseigner sur le lieu de votre refuge, je serais immédiatement accouru, rien n'aurait pu m'empêcher de..

 _\- Et pourtant, tu as pris la fuite devant ma Marque lorsqu'un fidèle Mangemort l'a fait apparaître dans le ciel, l'été dernier ? répliqua Voldemort d'une voix nonchalante qui fit taire Mr Malfoy. Oui, je sais tout cela, Lucius... Tu m'as déçu... J'attends de toi une plus grande fidélité à l'avenir._

\- Certainement, Maître, certainement... Je vous remercie de votre clémence...

Voldemort avança d'un pas et s'arrêta, regardant l'espace vide — suffisamment grand pour deux personnes — qui séparait Malfoy de son voisin.

 _\- Ce sont les Lestrange qui devraient se trouver ici,_ dit Voldemort. _Mais ils sont enfermés à Azkaban. Ils ont été fidèles. Ils ont préféré renoncer à la liberté plutôt que de me renier... Lorsque la prison d'Azkaban aura été ouverte, les Lestrange seront honorés au-delà de toutes leurs espérances. Les Détraqueurs se joindront à nous... Ce sont nos alliés naturels... nous ferons revenir les géants exilés... Tous mes serviteurs dévoués retourneront vers moi, ainsi qu'une armée de créatures redoutées de tous..._

Il continua d'avancer le long du cercle. Il passait devant certains sans rien dire, mais s'arrêtait devant d'autres et leur parlait.

 _\- Macnair... Alors, d'après ce que m'a dit Queudver, tu exécutes des créatures dangereuses pour le compte du ministère ? Tu auras bientôt de meilleures victimes, crois-moi. Lord Voldemort te les fournira..._

\- Merci, Maître... Merci, murmura Macnair.

Voldemort s'approcha ensuite des deux silhouettes les plus massives que comptait le cercle des Mangemorts.

 _\- Ah, voici Crabbe,_ dit-il. _Tu feras mieux, cette fois-ci, n'est-ce pas, Crabbe ? Et toi aussi, Goyle ?_

Tous deux s'inclinèrent maladroitement et répondirent dans un murmure à peine audible :

\- Oui, Maître...

\- Certainement, Maître...

 _\- Même remarque pour toi, Nott_ , dit Voldemort d'une voix égale en passant devant une silhouette voûtée, dans l'ombre de Goyle.

\- Maître, je me prosterne devant vous, je suis votre plus fidèle...

 _\- Ça ira comme ça_ , coupa Voldemort.

Il atteignit le plus large des espaces qui brisaient le cercle et le contempla de ses yeux rouges, sans expression, comme s'il y voyait quelqu'un.

 _\- Ici_ , dit-il, _il manque six Mangemorts... Trois sont morts à mon service. Un autre a été trop lâche pour revenir... Il le paiera. Un autre m'a quitté définitivement... Il sera tué, bien entendu... Quant au dernier, il reste mon plus fidèle serviteur et travaille déjà pour moi._

Il y eut un mouvement dans le cercle des Mangemorts. Harry les vit échanger des regards sous leurs cagoules.

 _\- Ce fidèle serviteur se trouve à Poudlard et c'est grâce à ses efforts que notre jeune ami est arrivé ce soir..._

Un sourire retroussa sa bouche sans lèvres tandis que les Mangemorts tournaient les yeux vers Harry

 _\- Oui_ , reprit Voldemort, _Harry Potter a eu l'amabilité de se joindre à nous pour fêter ma renaissance. On pourrait même aller jusqu'à le considérer comme mon invité d'honneur._

Harry se déconnecta de la réalité tandis que Voldemort racontait, à sa façon bien évidemment, l'histoire d'Halloween et ces onze longues années passées.

Il se concentra sur son noyau magique, l'appelant à lui, tenta de se relaxer du mieux qu'il pouvait, détendant ses muscles, mettant ses pensées et émotions de côté… En bref, il tenta de se préparer à ce qui devrait, inévitablement, arriver, et ce à quoi il se préparait depuis plus d'un an maintenant. Combattre pour survivre.

Mais il fut brusquement sortit de sa concentration lorsque…

 _\- Endoloris !_ cria Voldemort.

La douleur qu'Harry ressentit à ce moment égala la plus grande qu'il avait jamais connue. Il avait l'impression que ses os étaient en feu, que sa tête se fendait de part et d'autre de sa cicatrice. Ses yeux, devenus comme fous, ne cessaient de rouler dans leurs orbites, il n'avait plus qu'une envie : que tout finisse... que tout sombre dans les ténèbres. Plus qu'une seule envie : mourir. Puis la douleur disparut.

Le corps inerte, incapable de se tenir debout, Harry n'était plus retenu que par les cordes qui le liaient à la pierre tombale du père de Voldemort. A travers une sorte de brouillard, il leva le regard vers les yeux rouges et brillants tandis que les rires des Mangemorts résonnaient dans la nuit

 _\- Vous comprenez maintenant à quel point il était insensé d'imaginer que ce garçon puisse jamais l'emporter sur moi_ , reprit Voldemort. _Que personne ne s'y trompe : seule la chance a permis à Harry Potter de m'échapper. Et je vais faire la démonstration de mon pouvoir sur lui en le tuant ici même, sous vos yeux. Cette fois, Dumbledore ne pourra pas l'aider et sa mère ne sera pas là pour mourir à sa place. Mais je vais quand même lui donner sa chance. Il aura le droit de combattre et vous saurez alors lequel de nous deux est le plus fort. Il te faudra attendre encore quelques instants, Nagini_ , murmura-t-il.

Le serpent s'éloigna en ondulant dans l'herbe et rejoignit le cercle des Mangemorts avides d'assister au spectacle.

 _\- A présent, détachez-le, et rendez-lui sa baguette._

Harry n'en revenait pas. Plusieurs Mangemorts s'approchèrent de lui, d'abord hésitants, puis lorsqu'ils virent que leur Maître s'impatientait, ils se dépêchèrent de le libérer de ces liens et de lui rendre son arme. Pas très stable sur ses jambes, Harry tenta de se reprendre et se redressa du mieux qu'il pouvait. Envoyant encore une fois la douleur au fin fond de son esprit, il releva la tête, les cheveux devant les yeux se balançant au rythme de son souffle erratique et irrégulier. Fixant les yeux rubis de Voldemort, il assura la prise sur sa baguette, fit le vide dans son esprit pour se concentrer sur la seule tâche qui l'attendait, et vérifia s'il sentait encore son poignard et ses dagues miniaturisés. Effectivement, il les sentait contre sa peau sur sa cuisse et accrochées à son ceinturon, leurs présences le rassuraient, sachant qu'il ne serait pas démuni s'il venait à perdre sa baguette.

 _\- On t'a appris à te battre en duel, Harry Potter ?_ dit Voldemort à voix basse, ses yeux rouges étincelant dans l'obscurité.

Harry se rappela le club de duel de Poudlard qu'il avait fréquenté trop peu de temps, deux ans auparavant. Un souvenir si lointain en cet instant qu'il lui semblait provenir d'une vie antérieure. Depuis, tant de choses s'étaient passées… Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées, ce n'était pas exactement le moment de se déconcentrer.

 _\- Nous devons nous saluer Harry,_ reprit Voldemort.

Il s'inclina légèrement, sa tête de serpent toujours droite face à Harry.

 _\- Allons, il faut respecter les usages... Dumbledore serait content que tu montres ta bonne éducation... Incline-toi devant la mort, Harry..._

Les Mangemorts éclatèrent de rire une nouvelle fois. La bouche sans lèvres de Voldemort s'étira en un sourire, et Harry s'inclina. Il était déjà trop mal en point pour tenter le diable, autant ne pas le provoquer plus que ça, le but était de revenir à Poudlard… En vie si possible.

 _\- Très bien_ , dit Voldemort. _Maintenant, affronte-moi comme un homme... Droit et fier, comme est mort ton père... Allez, en garde !_

Avant qu'Harry ait pu faire le moindre geste, il fut une nouvelle fois frappé par le sortilège Doloris. La douleur était si intense, si dévorante, qu'il ne savait plus où il se trouvait... Des lames chauffées à blanc transperçaient chaque centimètre carré de sa peau et sa tête n'allait pas tarder à exploser. Projeté par terre, il ne put empêcher un cri qui franchit la barrière de ses lèvres, avant que sa magie n'isole à nouveau la douleur derrière une barrière dans son esprit.

Il se releva donc difficilement, et sans réfléchir plus que ça, il se battit pour sa vie, ou plutôt sa survie. Alliant désespérément magie blanche, combat physique, magie noire, attaques à l'aide de ses dagues… Surprenant d'abord Voldemort, celui-ci ne tarda pas à s'adapter, et alors Harry perdit peu à peu le maigre avantage qu'il avait gagné. Son endurance était considérablement diminuée par les effets des deux Doloris qu'il avait pris, et le mage noir avait bien plus d'expérience que lui… Ses chances de rentrer diminuaient de secondes en secondes, alors d'un dernier geste désespéré, il relâcha le contrôle constant qu'il exerçait sur son noyau magique, tout en lançant son poignard dans la direction approximative de Voldemort, qui toucha tout de même sa cible. Sa magie sortit de son corps, l'affaiblissant encore plus, mais envoyant tout voler à des mètres autour de lui. Les tombes furent détruites, les Mangemorts projetés, Voldemort y compris… Et Harry aussi n'y échappa pas, propulsé dans les airs, il atterrit contre un tronc d'arbre, lui coupant le souffle.

Mais dans son malheur, il était chanceux : le trophée était à quelques pieds de lui. Agrippant la main de Cédric impulsivement, il attrapa un anneau, et de nouveau un crochet le tira au niveau de son nombril, faisant disparaître le paysage du cimetière et le cri de rage du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il l'emmenait au loin, dans un tourbillon de couleurs, Cedric à côté de lui... Ils retournaient d'où ils étaient venus.

* * *

L'arrivée fut chaotique. Harry n'eut pas la force de s'obliger à atterrir sur ses jambes, ainsi il s'écrasa sur le dos, irradiant une dernière fois son corps de douleur, écrasant à nouveau ses poumons… Il entendit très loin les cris reconnaissables de Remus, Sirius et ses amis… Se sentit bouger, être serré contre quelqu'un, mais il ne pouvait plus réagir, il ne pouvait plus rien faire, son corps était… Si lourd…

Pourtant, il força ses yeux à s'ouvrir partiellement et vit que c'était Sirius qui le tenait. Il savait qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour savoir que si vous ne pouviez pas respirer, vous mourriez. Lentement et difficilement, Harry leva sa main gauche, et agrippa lâchement la cape de Sirius, faisant sursauter son père adoptif qui le regarda avec choc puis soulagement.

\- Harry, tu m'as fait peur. Tiens le coup, Madame Pomfrey arrive, dit vivement Sirius.

\- Sirius… j'ai-j'ai essayé, croassa faiblement Harry. Petti… Pettigrew. J'ai essayé de… De sauver Cédric mais… Déso… Désolé. Il est- il est de retour… Ils l'ont… ramené…

La douleur et le manque d'air surpassèrent Harry et son bras ne lui répondait plus, relâchant la cape de Sirius et tombant sur le sol. Ses yeux se fermèrent alors que sa tête roulait en arrière. Aucune nouvelle respiration ne franchit ses lèvres.

Personne n'oublia jamais la scène qu'ils avaient devant les yeux alors qu'ils regardaient Sirius Black et Remus Lupin, les larmes dévalant leurs joues, suppliant leur fils de revenir. Et lorsque l'infirmière arriva enfin, voir ses yeux s'inonder de larmes qui coulèrent elles aussi sur son visage, personne ne pipa mot. Cédric Diggory était déjà déclaré mort, et il semblait qu'Harry Potter venait de le suivre.

Poudlard n'avait plus le goût à la fête, malgré sa victoire.

* * *

Et voilà, ce OS deathfic de plus de 7000 mots est quasiment terminé. Commencé en juin et achevé le 20 juillet 2017, cette date au goût particulièrement amer pour plusieurs d'entres nous, gravés dans les mémoires comme le jours de la mort de Chester Bennington, chanteur du groupe Linkin Park. Ses chansons ont guidés la plupart de mes écrits, je ne sais comment réagir. Alors je voudrais le boucler avec ces paroles particulières, celles Sorry For Now du dernier album de Linkin Park…

Chester, repose en paix, j'espère que ton choix est bon et que tu es plus heureux là-haut que tu ne l'as jamais été ici-bas. Tu as inspiré des tas d'artistes, moi y compris, et tu continues à vivre à travers tes œuvres. Génie musical aux paroles bien trop vraies, ancré dans des centaines de vies.

* * *

 **Thinking of you back on the ground**  
 _Pensant à toi dos au sol_  
 **There with a fire burning in your eyes**  
 _Là avec un feu brûlant dans tes yeux_  
 **I only halfway apologized**  
 _Je ne suis qu'à moitié pardonné_

 **And I'll be sorry for now**  
 _Et je serai désolé pour l'instant_  
 **That I couldn't be around**  
 _Je ne pouvais pas être là_  
 **Sometimes things refuse**  
 _Parfois les choses refusent_  
 **To go the way we planned**  
 _D'aller comme prévu_  
 **Oh I'll be sorry for now**  
 _Oh je serai désolé pour l'instant_  
 **That I couldn't be around**  
 _Je ne pouvais pas être là_  
 **There will be a day**  
 _Il y aura un jour_  
 **That you will understand**  
 _Où tu comprendras_  
 **You will understand**  
 _Tu comprendras_

 **After a while you may forget**  
 _Après un temps tu pourras oublier_  
 **But just in case the memories cross your mind**  
 _Mais juste au cas où les souvenirs traverseraient ton esprit_  
 **You couldn't know this when I left**  
 _Tu ne sauras pas quand je suis parti_  
 **Under the fire of your angry eyes**  
 _Sous le feu de tes yeux en colère_  
 **I never wanted to say goodbye**  
 _Je n'ai jamais voulu te dire au revoir_


End file.
